Interview with Omi
by Shapie1
Summary: Come in side as we talk to Omi and find out what being in weiss is really like. We get to now all the secret like what what these hunters of the night do when their not kickin ass and taken names. You Just may injoy it.


For Shawn, April, Candra, and Sara 

Reporter:"Is it on… is the camera on?"

Camera Man:"Yeah it's on."

Reporter:"No its not the little red off light is on."

Camera Man:"No that's the on light.."

Reporter:"…are you sure because…"

Camera Man:"YES IM SURE JUST GO!"

Reporter: "Ok ok jezz…. Hi I'm Jessica Stanlerd here with a some one we all have come to now and love. By day he's a hard working flower loving high school student, and a "Hunter of The Night" for truth and justice by night. Yes ladies and gentlemen Weiss's very own Omi Tsukiyono. So Omi tell us is the flower just a cover or do you actually in joy working there."

Omi:"Its actually it's a little bit of both. It's a cover up, with the plus side of working I in such a relaxing beautiful place. It just smell so good in there. It really brightens your day to leave work smelling so good. Which is great because it save me money on buying 40¥ on perfume.. I MEAN … cough...yeah the chicks dig the smell … cough… yeah that's how I get laid."

Reporter:"Okay… which brings me to my next question. Your fans commonly seam to feel homosexuality present among Weiss… is this true?"

Omi:"…umm well. sigh. Ok I give I'm as gay as they come and I have been from episode 1.. I mean… since junior high."

Reporter:"Is the rest of Weiss ok with your sexual differences."

Omi: "Yeah I guess you could say that. I hide it from every one else though. I just thought people wouldn't fear me if they knew I was a man's man. "Eww look at the big scary gay Weiss! What are you going to do now start throwing tampon darts!", they would probably say to me. Oh well I guess I'll tell them what this really hot bisexual sophomore named Sharpie told me to say, "Don't show your face around here ever again or you'll know what it's like to get raped yourself you monster!"

Reporter:".. .You do that. Do you know if you're the only one in Weiss with your different sexual desires, and if not who else is there?"

Omi:"Well Yoji is definitely a ladies man I mean they lady's truly flock to him who wouldn't. I mean like have you taken a look at the guy he's a love machine. I took a few passes at him myself but he kind of got a little freaked out. He has been staying in his room a lot lately Ken and Iya say its because of the whole Oska thing but I know it's because whenever he would look at me I would mouth "I Want You". Then There is Iya. Personally I think that Iya was a nun is his past life because he wont even kiss let alone get his grove on with some one guy or girl trust me I know I've tried. But I left it to linger in his mind… he'll turn around eventually you just watch."

Reporter:"Yes… I'm sure he will. Well that Yoji and Iya what of Ken."

Omi:"giggle Well Ken is completely different story."

Reporter:"Oh really. Do tell."

Omi:"Well. Last year during our New Year party at the shop. Yoji had had got himself drunk again like every year he would rant on and on about how fine he was and about how much the ladies loved him. Iya sat in the corner looking through a old photo album of him and his sister. New Years was his sisters favorite time of year it was a chance to start over again and to be a better person it was a time of hope. But for Iya it was a time of morning and celebration. He mourned knowing that another year went buy but his sister had still not awoken. But it was also a time for hope for him because this might be the year that his sister would return to him. I would some times see a tear fall from his eyes knowing that it was a tear of hope and despair like a ying-yang of his emotions. … God I love a sensitive man it so turns me on! Any way. There wasn't any wine in the fridge and Iya who was to wrapped up in his emotion and Yoji still ranting about how many girls with uncles named Ivet he had dated weren't able to run and get some. So Ken and I ended up taking Iya's car to the market because I only knew how to drive a stick and ken had the license to get the wine. After running to the store we got back to the shop and every one had gone to bed so Ken and I stayed up to ring in the knew year. well three bottles of wine latter Ken and I got up to go to bed when I tripped and Ken had happened to catch me just in time. He picked me up and laid me on the couch thinking that I might pass out from all the wine a drank. He than lowered his head towards mine to ask really slowly not because I couldn't under stand him but because he had a hard time speaking because he was s drunk that if I was ok. I sat up say that I was all thanks to big strong Ken. I then quickly put my hand behind hi head and pulled his lips to mine he put up little struggle but than gave in and let him self go as if he kind of like it… and that's when things started to get really kinky. The first thing we did was my favorite he took the empty bottle of wine and…"

Reporter:"OKAY AND THAT'S ALL THE TIME WE HAVE FOR TODAY I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON INSIDE THE ANIME THIS IS JESSICE STANLERD SAYING GOOD NIGHT."


End file.
